


i'll stay with you for life (marry me)

by nigyeotae



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, domestic!dongpaca uwu, fluff !!!, i NEEDED dongpaca content, i never proofread rip, ill add more tags and such when i need to, just their life honestly, may get spicy at times, title is from the song woongie sang on weekly idol !!, uhhh youngdong centric, vvv self indulgent and super soft !, was called married life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigyeotae/pseuds/nigyeotae
Summary: join dongdong and minnie in their adventures through marriage :Doneshots galore !





	1. prologue

_“do you, youngmin, take donghyun to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_

_“i do.” youngmin gives donghyun’s hands a soft squeeze as he beams at him softly._

_“and do you, donghyun, take youngmin to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_

_“i do.” donghyun returns the smile brightly._

_“you may now kiss the groom!” cheers erupt as the two plant their lips on one another, engulfing each other in love, warmth and security. they’re married now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still in the middle of writing the next chapter (which tbh ive been so on and off with) but i'll try to finish it soon!! this is like a preview ?? a taster of sorts, if you'd like hehe
> 
> also someone please tell me how to bold, italicise and underline text, thank you :)))


	2. five more minutes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has NOT be revised by anyone other than myself so im sorry if there are any mistakes! enjoy bb

donghyun gazes fondly at the gold band encrusted with diamonds on his slender finger. it shines softly in the morning light, streaming through the bedroom windows.

he feels a warm hand slide along his waist, holding him gently. “what’s up, baby?” youngmin says from behind him with a sweet peck to his bare shoulder. “spacing out?”

“yeah, kinda.” donghyun faces youngmin, grinning. “just thinking about how we’re actually married. the ring is so pretty too. 

on the inner side of donghyun’s ring is written ‘love’, to which youngmin’s ring has the words ‘forever’ engraved – and put together spells ‘love forever’ (obviously). donghyun thinks it’s cute how youngmin planned for that. it’s like they _need_ each other to finish the phrase, just like the way they need each other in their lives.

“only the best for my baby.” youngmin says, propping his head on to his free hand.

they’ve both only just woken up, so youngmin still has that cute dopey look to him. donghyun assumes he’s got that too, though he thinks he’s much more awake than youngmin is. the younger takes his hand and places it on youngmin’s cheek, making him nuzzle up to the warmth he’s providing.

donghyun giggles.

“what?” youngmin asks, almost whines.

“nothing,” donghyun looks lovingly at his spouse. “you’re just adorable.”

though youngmin doesn’t want to admit to it, he does feel a _bit_ of warmth rising at that comment (maybe donghyun could feel it too). damn donghyun and his sweet, melodious voice - it had such an effect on him, it was almost unbelievable.

without even knowing it, the older just stares at donghyun, admiring his features. donghyun’s long eyelashes glimmer in the light, making him look more angelic than before (if that was even possible). _donghyun is so, so beautiful_ , youngmin thinks, _it’s almost unfair_. his eyes fall downwards to donghyun’s lips. gosh, those beautifully soft lips.

“–min. earth to youngmin, hello?” donghyun waves a hand in front of youngmin’s face, freeing him from his trance. “having fun there?”

“sorry,” youngmin chuckles bashfully. “you’re just so pretty.” 

said pretty boy blushes, hitting youngmin’s chest and causing him to yelp.

“it’s true!” youngmin says. “you make me fall in love time and time again.”

“shut up.” donghyun objects, though he’s planting a lingering kiss on the taller’s lips. “you make me do the same.”

youngmin pulls the smaller closer by the small of his back. they stay in that position, just holding each other and appreciating the peace and quiet.

youngmin nudges donghyun before he starts to doze off. “love, it’s time to get up.”

“do we have to?” donghyun whines.

“yes. now, come on,” youngmin kisses donghyun’s forehead. “breakfast isn’t gonna make itself.”

“yeah, i know,” donghyun sinks into the bed. “that’s why you’re gonna make it.”

the older laughs, getting up and throwing the sheets out of the way, leaving a half naked donghyun exposed.

“hey! it’s cold, you know.”

“i know, that’s why i did it.” youngmin jokes, laughing when donghyun blows a raspberry at him. 

donghyun feels the bed lift and finds that youngmin’s back is facing him. god _damn_ , those shoulders – they make donghyun _feel_ _things_. the taller’s shoulders look much wider, the light hitting the curves of his muscle; even the shadows highlight his lean muscle.

“having fun there?” youngmin smirks.

 “shut up!” donghyun proceeds to throw a pillow at his husband who catches it with ease.

 “it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” youngmin puts the pillow back in place, acting nonchalantly. “i know you loved the view.”

“im youngmin, i swear to god.”

the older just laughs while putting on a shirt, probably one he picked up from the floor. “hurry and get up, angel. i don’t know what you want for breakfast.”

“anything you cook is good.” donghyun makes grabby hands at youngmin, making him coo. he takes donghyun’s hands, lifting him up into his arms and into a hug.

“god, i’m so in love with you.” youngmin mutters while cradling the younger in his arms.

donghyun purposefully shifts his weight so that the two fall back into the bed, youngmin having to hold himself up above the younger.

“if you love me, will you stay in bed for just five more minutes?” donghyun says, looking at youngmin earnestly.

the latter scoffs. “fine, but you’re getting it!” is all youngmin says before attacking his spouse below him with tickles, the boy erupting in laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it!! and if the lapslock annoys you, sorry!!  
> btw! ik it's only been a day since i last updated, please don't think im gonna update everyday bc i Can't for the life of me like i've been trying to write this chapter for probably two-three weeks now kshdfk
> 
> but thank you for reading!! i'll start writing the next chapter soon hehe  
> please drop down some comments, i'd love to hear what you thought about it <3


	3. honey, it's cold outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, has not been revised or read through by anyone else than myself! enjoy it love

donghyun looks at the clock ticking away. youngmin is late. _he usually comes home at 5:20_ , donghyun thinks. it’s currently 5:48 pm, almost half an hour past youngmin’s arrival time. it’s not abnormal that youngmin can be late sometimes. the problem is that he hasn’t even let donghyun know he’s coming home late.

youngmin works an office job, so he’s not allowed a phone around the desk. but he usually sneaks into the bathroom just to tell donghyun what’s up. donghyun’s not _worried_ but, let’s be real here, he is.

he looks at the ticking clock again: _6:02_ , it reads. donghyun is in the middle of picking his phone up to shoot youngmin a text when the click of the lock at the front door breaks his train of thought. the younger rushes out of his seat, the chair groaning loudly amidst the quiet environment, and scrambles to meet his husband.

what he’s met with has him stop in his tracks.

donghyun hadn’t even noticed that it rained, let alone _poured_ outside. but here youngmin is, standing in front of him completely soaked. his hair clings to his face and so does his button up to his torso. donghyun can see how out of it youngmin is, almost cooing at his poor baby.

as if it were natural (and it was), the older walks into donghyun’s open arms and melts into them. donghyun isn't worried about his clothes getting wet, he’s more concerned about youngmin’s temperature.

donghyun taps the taller, pulling back to get a good look at him. he takes both his hands to cup youngmin’s face, feeling the cold contrast with his warm hands. unconsciously, donghyun’s brows furrow and make youngmin chuckle.

“what?” donghyun asks, a little annoyed (because youngmin looks so sick).

“nothing.” youngmin replies, hoping to wordlessly thank donghyun and his concern for him through his eyes.

the smaller kisses the tip of youngmin’s nose. “you need to take a warm shower, babe. you’ll get sick if you stay in those clothes.”

“can’t we stay like this for a bit longer?” youngmin whines into donghyun’s neck.

the younger laughs because of the breath tickling him. “do you want me to get sick too?”

“right on it, love.” youngmin’s sudden outburst makes donghyun laugh; _cute_ , is all he thinks. and with a quick peck to donghyun’s cheek, youngmin walks off to the bathroom.

donghyun turns on the heater, sounds of it starting up and the shower going fills their home. the younger pads along the cool linoleum floors to the kitchen (he should probably wear slippers if he wants to avoid being sick for his minnie). he turns on the kettle, adding to all the buzzing noises. it’s peaceful, there’s nothing irritating about the sounds going all at once. it’s more like donghyun’s used to it; it usually happens in the morning though.

the click indicating that the water has boiled sounds and donghyun reaches above him for youngmin’s favourite mug. it’s funny, youngmin’s favourite mug has a picture of an alpaca; it’s supposed to poke fun at a nickname donghyun gave him a long, long time ago – back when they were still dating. and _far out_ , it’s still surreal that he and youngmin are married. but he still laughs quietly, the memories of youngmin laughing his ass off when he had received it as a present playing in his mind.

donghyun adds coffee granules, no sugar, into the mug and pours the water. he stirs it. completely black, just how youngmin liked it.

a click from the bathroom door is heard and some footsteps can be heard thudding along the hall.

“hey, minnie, i know you like iced americanos but i made it hot so that you cou–“ donghyun stops, mouth agape when he sees youngmin _without_ a top and just a pair of sweatpants on (not like it was hot or anything but _ahem_ ).

“what?” youngmin says, as if he didn’t know what was wrong (he really doesn’t though).

“why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” donghyun says with pink cheeks. “you’ll get even more sick!”

“okay, first of all, i’m not even sick.” the taller chuckles, reaching out for his mug of coffee which donghyun readily gives.

“not yet at least.” donghyun mumbles.

“and second of all, i’ll be fine.” youngmin paused to take a sip of coffee. “i’m warmer already, see?”

the other just sighs. “go and sit down, i’ll be with you in a minute.”

after making himself some tea, he walks to the living room to find his husband dozing off on the couch. he chuckles softly at the sight. donghyun takes a seat next to the armrest of the couch and sips on his tea. _ah, peppermint is really the best_ , he thinks to himself.

donghyun places his mug on a coaster; there’s always a pile ready at their coffee table. he looks towards his sleeping husband, reaching out a hand to move some hair covering his face. the younger hums a sweet song while staring at youngmin’s sleeping face. it’s a stark contrast from when he’d first come home, a face almost void of any emotion. now he looks so peaceful and soft, makes donghyun want to protect him even more.

 

_if you like me or love me,_

_just say yes, yes, yes_

_and then i’m your girlfriend and you’re my boyfriend_

_어서 내게 좋다고 말해줘_

 

“yes, i do love you.” a voice from below almost shocks donghyun out of his seat.

“did you hear all that?”

“yeah,” the older says, all raspy because he’s just woken up. “you have the most beautiful voice, my love.”

“shut up.” donghyun turns his head to hide how much he’s blushing.

he hears a patting sound, seeing youngmin now sat up and telling him to have a seat next to him. the smaller does so, placing his legs over youngmin’s.

“tell me about your day, min. what happened today?” donghyun prods, concern lacing his voice. 

youngmin sighs. “it’s just been a tiring day. as in, god _tested_ me today.” he says, looking at the younger when he put emphasis on the word ‘tested’.

donghyun chuckles, taking youngmin’s hands in his. “go on.”

“well, first off, i couldn’t find my lucky socks specifically for thursday’s. maybe that was like a premonition.”

“hey! come on, be serious.” donghyun smacks youngmin’s chest. 

“i am!” the older laughs. “anyway, yeah, that happened. and when i got to work, i got handed a ton of work – i think my fingers might be dead now. my phone died too! that’s why i couldn’t text you. sorry, baby.”

“stop, stop, you’re fine!” donghyun reassures him (squeezes his hands just for extra measure).

“just when i thought it couldn’t get any worse, i hadn’t checked the forecast for this morning and, well… you obviously know what happened.”

donghyun nods.

“yeah, so it was a heavy walk from work to home.” (work is only a ten minute walk from their place).

“poor baby.” the younger puts both arms around the older.

“don’t worry, i’m here and i’m alive.” youngmin jokes.

“are you tired?” 

“yeah, a bit. why?”

“let’s lie down.” donghyun looks up from his comfortable place on youngmin’s shoulder. 

“of course, my prince.” youngmin pinches the younger’s nose.

with donghyun laying his head on youngmin’s chest, clinging onto him like a koala, the two fall into a sweet slumber with the smell of coffee accompanying them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Maybe i lied when i said it took me two-three weeks jdhfkjd  
> i hope you guys liked this oneshot/piece hehe i guess i was really inspired?? or maybe i just forced myself to write what came to mind jdhfj but i've got so many more ideas for this compilation (of sorts)!!
> 
> as always, comments (and kudos!) are more than appreciated and they really do make my day <3


	4. when can i get my kisses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always this has not been revised jhsdfjk please excuse any mistakes!! enjoy <3

donghyun stirs in his sleep. he can hear some rustling of sheets next to him and decides that it’s not that big of a deal – he’ll just go back to sleep.

but all of a sudden he’s too awake and now his eyes have grown accustomed to the light. he can read the clock clearly now too: it’s 4:58 am. donghyun mentally curses his body clock for getting used to waking up at this hour for work.

a moment of silence passes before he hears sniffling coming from behind him. in a panic, he turns, only to find youngmin with a tissue stuffed up his left nostril. the older freezes, as if he’s been caught in some illegal act. donghyun raises a brow at him.

“sorry?” youngmin sounds unsure (or rather, guilty).

the younger just sighs. “can’t breathe?”

“yep.”

“well, first off,” donghyun starts, “take that tissue out of your nose; you’re gonna struggle even more with that.”

the older giggles, taking out the tissue and scrunching it up. he attempts to try to get it into the bin at the end of the room. the ball misses. donghyun laughs under his breath and youngmin’s ears turn a light red. ( _i’ll get that in the morning_ , the older thinks)

“sit up, sit up.”

a drop of snot falls from youngmin’s nose as soon as he gets up. the two look at each other and try to stifle their laughter, youngmin earning a light slap to his shoulder.

“you should blow your nose, love.” donghyun says as he watches youngmin grab a tissue to wipe the snot off of the blanket.

as the older looks to pull another tissue, donghyun is rummaging through their bedside drawer. he lets out a small ‘aha’ when he finds the red tube he’s looking for. it’s more empty than it is full, but it’s only a little over halfway done. the younger unscrews the top, squeezes a bit and takes the almost yellow looking substance on his finger. he absentmindedly passes it to youngmin as he’s applying it to his lips.

“you’re gonna need a lot of lip balm, min.” donghyun warns the older.

“how come?” youngmin asks as he’s squeezing out some of the substance.

“so that your lips won’t be so chapped when you wake up.”

“why, so you can kiss soft lips tomorrow morning?” the older banters, giving donghyun that look. this earns him a hard slap from the younger.

“i won’t even be kissing you tomorrow,” donghyun replies matter-of-factly. “because you’re sick.”

“oh shit.” youngmin mutters under his breath.

“you can go without it until you’re better, right, baby?” the younger teases, coming closer to youngmin and smirking.

the older crosses his arms childishly and mumbles, “i’m not even that sick, though.”

donghyun pulls back and cocks a brow at him. “you’re sick. and you’re gonna get sicker if you don’t wear a shirt right now, mr im youngmin.”

“well, mr im donghyun, may i suggest something?” the older puts on a fake work voice.

“go on.”

“how about you be my shirt and hug me instead?”

“i did that and you still got sick.” donghyun deadpans.

“but it’s too hot if i have a shirt and the blanket!”

“well deal with it, not my problem.” the younger shrugs.

“but…” and there goes youngmin, pulling the signature puppy eyes that he knows donghyun can’t resist, hasn’t been able to resist since they were younger – and he hates himself for it.

“fine.” donghyun finally gives up. “but don’t blame me when you wake up tomorrow with a headache.”

“yeah, yeah, i know.” youngmin says as they both get back into bed.

youngmin lies on his side with his left arm outstretched, almost caging the younger who’s arm sits on top of youngmin’s waist. the taller takes his free hand and runs it along donghyun’s soft brown hair. he smiles, seeing how tranquil his husband’s expression is.

then out of nowhere, youngmin laughs, shocking donghyun into opening his eyes.

“what?”

“you probably gave in because you like my body, didn’t you?”

donghyun hums and brings himself closer to the older. “not true, but you’re also not wrong.” he whispers softly into youngmin’s shoulder. this sends chills down the taller’s spine, his breath hitches.

and then, out of nowhere (again), donghyun himself is laughing this time.

“what?” youngmin whines.

“nothing. just thinking about how i have such an effect on you.” donghyun whispers breathily, as if it was a secret no one else was allowed to hear (though they’re the only two in the room).

“go to sleep, bum.” youngmin says. he’s just glad that the darkness can hide his pink dusted cheeks.

  
&

 

donghyun wakes up and the first thing he sees is the older’s back. he turns to his side and groans, stretching to keep himself awake. he looks at the clock: it’s 8:10 am. donghyun turns back to face youngmin’s back again and sighs. after a moment, he’s shaking the older awake.

“babe. baby, wake up. it’s like 8:13.” he says with a kiss to youngmin’s shoulder.

youngmin just groans loudly in response. he turns to face the younger, putting an arm on his waist. 

“do you have a headache?”

the older opens his eyes in shock. “how did you know?” he asks, phlegm evident in his system.

“i didn’t but that gave it away.”

“okay, but it’s not the shirt.” youngmin defends himself, not even needing to hear what donghyun has to say. “if i had worn it, i feel like i would’ve been more sick – that’s how hot it would’ve been.”

“okay, okay, i believe you.” the younger scoffs lightheartedly. “is it bad?”

“would you be mad at me if i said it hurts like hell right now?”

donghyun frowns.”i would be.”

“called it.”

“that doesn’t mean i won’t take care of you, though.” donghyun says as he cups the older’s face. 

youngmin smiles. _i’m so in love with you_ , he thinks.

“so am i, my love.” the younger beams sweetly.

“woah, did i say that out loud?”

“yes.” donghyun grins. “now, rest up; text woojinnie that you won’t be at work today; and i’ll make you something to drink, okay?”

“thanks, baby.” youngmin whispers.

as donghyun gets out of bed, he can vaguely hear youngmin sighing because turning to his side causes the headache to rage even more. _poor baby_ , donghyun almost pouts just thinking about it. you 

as the younger walks to the kitchen, he’s glad that by chance, his husband gets sick on a day when he doesn’t have work. donghyun looks outside the window. the sky is a clear blue and the sunshine isn’t too strong. _would’ve been nice to take a walk around han river today_ , he thinks, _maybe next time_.

the click of the kettle brings him out of his thoughts. donghyun takes a mug, puts about two teaspoon fulls of honey and pours in the water. he slices a wedge off of a lemon ( _i’ll probably use the rest to cook or something_ , he tells himself) and puts the whole thing in the mug. 

youngmin’s eyes squint when he hears the door open. donghyun puts the mug down onto the bedside table and takes a stool to sit on as the older sits up.

“a signature honey and lemon water for the most handsome boy in the world.” donghyun jokes.

youngmin chuckles. “why, thank you.” the older says, reaching out to hold the mug. “would the waiter like a tip?”

“no kisses today, sorry, bub. you know that.” donghyun says (sounding just a _bit_ regretful).

and youngmin too is visibly crestfallen. the younger laughs.

“that doesn’t mean _i_ can’t kiss you though.” donghyun adds, taking youngmin’s free hand and giving it a peck. youngmin blushes at the sweet gesture.

“i feel so much better already.”

“from the drink or my kiss?” donghyun jokes.

“both, because they came from you.” youngmin jests back. donghyun just slaps the older’s hand and chuckles.

they stay silent as youngmin finishes the drink, with donghyun playing with the taller’s hand and watching him fondly.

“thanks for the drink, love.” 

“anything for you.” donghyun smiles. “i’ll take this to the sink. you can lie down after a few minutes.”

youngmin pouts. “stay here instead?”

donghyun raises a brow at him.

“please?”

the younger sighs, but still smiles. “okay, fine.”

youngmin cheers. “i have the best and most beautiful nurse taking care of me today.”

donghyun blushes. “yeah, yeah, you’re welcome.”

youngmin tucks himself back into bed, donghyun lightly caressing his hand to soothe him to sleep. the younger hums a sweet song to which they both fall asleep to.

  
&

 

when donghyun wakes up, it’s nearly noon. he looks at youngmin who thankfully is still sleeping peacefully. so he leaves the room quietly (mug in hand) and makes his way back to the kitchen.

while he’s making congee, he hears a muffled voice call his name. he rushes to the bedroom and finds youngmin splayed out on the bed. as he walks closer, he notices that the older is still asleep. donghyun chuckles, endeared by youngmin sleep talking.

he takes his hand and places it on youngmin’s forehead. his eyes widen when he feels how hot it is. so he scrambles to get a small bucket, a cloth and some cold water. he goes back into the room and places the bucket on the bedside table. donghyun wrings out the wet cloth, folds it into a neat rectangle and places it on youngmin’s forehead. he sighs, fixing the blankets and then he’s off to continue cooking the congee (which hopefully has not been burned). 

once he’s done, donghyun ladles the dish into a bowl and puts it on a tray to take to youngmin. the younger opens the door gently with his elbow, careful not to drop the tray. before he wakes his sleeping husband, the younger places the tray next to the bucket, takes off the cloth and puts it back into the pail. donghyun shakes youngmin awake. donghyun smiles seeing the older adjust to being awake. youngmin yawns and immediately smiles when he sees his spouse (donghyun can’t help but feel butterflies seeing youngmin smile while he’s squinting awake).

“I made congee for you.”

“looks delicious, thanks, love.” youngmin says, sitting up so that the tray stands above his legs.

they sit in silence for a moment.

“are you gonna eat it or?” donghyun questions quizzically.

“feed me?” the older does that signature smile when he wants something.

donghyun scoffs, but he’s taking a spoonful of the rice, blowing on it and feeding it to his cheeky husband.

“as expected, it tastes better when you feed it to me.” youngmin comments, securing him a bashful donghyun.

“just eat.” the smaller reacts, shoving a spoon into youngmin’s mouth.

the older finishes the congee, ending up quite full. donghyun puts the tray to the side.

“have you been sweating?” donghyun asks.

“yeah, i have.”

“okay, gross.”

“baby.” youngmin whines.

“I’m kidding!” donghyun laughs. “let me get something.”

donghyun comes back with a light green bottle.

and as if he read youngmin’s mind, he says “this is an antiseptic.”

he pours a bit into the bucket full of water and wrings out the cloth once more. donghyun sits next to youngmin on the bed and starts wiping his face. he goes down the older’s body and pretends not to notice youngmin’s neck growing red.

“lift.” the taller instantly raises his arms at the sound of donghyun’s command. he wipes youngmin’s arms, then moves to his back.

donghyun is practically hugging the older; he’s leaning over youngmin whose head is almost tucked into the younger’s neck. time stops and it feels painfully slow for the taller whose mind is now filled with only donghyun. he’s nervous and it’s like he’s stopped breathing. a kiss to his shoulder breaks him out of his thoughts.

“you okay there, baby?” the younger asks innocently.

“um… uh, yeah.” youngmin stutters.

“well, i’m gonna go and shower myself. just lie down for now.”

“you’re not gonna clean my lower half?”

“no! you can do that yourself tomorrow.” donghyun doesn’t know why he’s flushed at the comment.

youngmin is put to sleep by the shower noise in the background.

  
&

 

the clock now reads 8:30 pm and youngmin is about ready to sleep. yeah, he’s been in bed all day, but he can’t wait for that one person to join him.

just as he thinks that, the door can be heard opening then closing softly. donghyun sighs before hopping into bed. he gets a shock when youngmin looks at him.

“woah, i thought you were asleep."

“oh, sorry about that, love.”

youngmin gestures for donghyun to come closer. though he hesitates, he still comes closer nonetheless.

“thank you for taking care of me today.” youngmin whispers.

donghyun smiles into youngmin’s chest. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s everything to me.” the older cuts him off. “you were probably really bored today.”

“no way. i wouldn’t have had anything to do today so i’m glad i could spend my normally lonely friday’s with you.”

youngmin chuckles when donghyun gives an eskimo kiss to his chest.

“how’s your temperature?” donghyun asks as he puts a hand on to the older’s forehead. “hmm, much better.”

“all because of you.” youngmin drags on the ‘you’ cutely.

donghyun just hums – he’s already closed his eyes. youngmin does the same.

silence fills the room until youngmin speaks up. “will i get a proper kiss tomorrow?”

“you’ll get one if you sleep right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh the new part is up! how was it?  
> tbh it's not my best but i still like this a lot!!
> 
> ALSO does anyone know what i mean by antiseptic ??? like in the ph we called it alcohol and my mum used it how i stated in the fic as well hjfkhk
> 
> i hope you liked this piece!! please comment and kudos, they really encourage me hehe


	5. solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!! bc it's dongdong's birthday hehe  
> warning: spicy, proceed with caution! (enjoy<33)

donghyun wakes up to something tickling his neck. he squirms a bit, trying to move away from it, but a pressure on the small of his back prevents him from doing so. the boy slowly opens his eyes and is met with a head of black hair.

donghyun finally comes to his senses and registers what’s happening. he hums at the feeling of a mouth sucking at his skin, tilting his head back in hopes of allowing more access to his neck.

“good morning, baby.” youngmin says, not moving away from the younger’s body.

donghyun lets out a strained breath. “what’s with this greeting, hmm?” he remarks playfully.

instead of a reply, youngmin travels up his husband’s neck, past his jawline and kisses him straight on the mouth. donghyun opens his eyes wide in shock for a second, but soon flutters them close and brings his hands up to wrap around youngmin’s neck.

the kiss starts off as a slow, open mouthed kiss and gradually gets to a more passionate point. youngmin leads, his tongue swiping across the seam of donghyun’s lips. once inside, the two simultaneously tilt their heads to the side for easier access to each other’s mouths. youngmin brings donghyun even closer than before, the skin that touches the other almost seems like it burns. donghyun can feel the room get hot, but any part of his skin that doesn’t touch the taller feels cold. as if planned, the couple pull away at the same time to catch their breath.

youngmin’s gaze lands on donghyun’s flushed face. his lips are parted, swollen and red, taking in the air he lost during their make out session. the older takes his thumb and wipes them on a particularly glossy spot on donghyun’s lips.

“happy birthday, my love.” youngmin whispers before leaving a soft peck on the younger’s mouth.

  
&

 

donghyun sits at the dining table, hands over his eyes. youngmin pops out from behind the wall with his hands behind his back. he tip toes towards the younger and hides behind him. donghyun chuckles to himself, the rustling of plastic very loud in the quiet room.

“okay, you can open your eyes, dongdong.” youngmin says (quite endearingly, donghyun might add).

the younger uncovers his eyes to see… nothing? donghyun turns around and ends up being bombarded by red, white and pink. he sneezes loudly to the side (and rubs his nose in adorable donghyun way).

“ta da!” youngmin smiles widely. “a bouquet for the most beautiful boy in the world!”

donghyun takes the flowers in his arms and looks at them fondly. he lays them on the table and jumps up to engulf his spouse in a big hug. youngmin is caught off guard but soon wraps his arms around the smaller, tucking his head into his neck. he takes a big inhale, getting a whiff of donghyun’s smell; youngmin can’t explain it but all he knows is that it feels like home.

“okay, come on, i’ve got one more surprise for you.” the taller days while patting donghyun’s butt.

the younger hops off and watches youngmin rummage through the pockets of his pants. a little gasp leaves donghyun’s mouth when he’s presented with a black velvet box.

“what are you waiting for? open it!” youngmin says excitedly.

donghyun carefully takes the box in his hands, treating it as if it were some sort of fragile heirloom. he opens it, another gasp coming out of his lips when he sees what’s inside.

“you didn’t have to!” donghyun exclaims, a hand over his mouth.

“of course i did!” youngmin beams widely at donghyun’s eyes twinkling at the necklace laid in the box. “look, look! It’s even got our anniversary engraved!” the taller points adorably, jumping up and down in his spot.

“it’s beautiful, i love it!” donghyun says before giving a long kiss on youngmin’s mouth.

“here, let me put it on.” youngmin takes the box from donghyun, who turns around. the older gently pulls out the necklace, simultaneously reaching behind him to place the box on the countertop. he takes the two ends and raises his hands over donghyun’s head, peeking his head out from behind to see where the necklace is placed on the younger’s chest. youngmin clips the ends together and gives the back of donghyun’s neck a quick peck.

“how does it look?” donghyun turns and asks, eyes twinkling.

“absolutely perfect.”

  
&

 

“love, get your sweet ass off the bed, we’re going somewhere tonight!” youngmin bursts into their shared bedroom, making donghyun jump and place a hand over his heart.

“what for?” the younger looks at youngmin, puzzled.

“i reserved us a table at that restaurant you’ve always wanted to go to: solstice!”

donghyun gasps while covering his mouth with both hands, eyes wide. “you didn’t! oh my gosh, i love you so much!” donghyun’s arms wrap around youngmin’s neck, almost making the two tumble on to the bed.

“i love you too, baby. now get ready, the dress code calls for ‘formal attire’.” youngmin explains. “our reservation is at 7:30. i can’t wait to see what you wear.” the older walks out of the room, but not before shooting donghyun a teasing wink.

  
&

 

youngmin’s searching for the right combination of rings to match his outfit when he hears the creak of their wardrobe door open. the older’s jaw drops – donghyun is clad in a grey plaid suit paired with white long sleeves. the top button is undone, exposing the new necklace hanging on his pretty, pale neck.

“what do you think?” the younger places himself in front of youngmin. the older’s initial instinct is to place his hands on donghyun’s hips and look the boy up and down, taking him in with hungry eyes.

“fuck, you look amazing.” youngmin whispers, just loud enough for donghyun to hear.

the smaller wraps his arms around youngmin’s neck, bringing him closer to the point of touching and prompting the older to look into his eyes. donghyun tilts his head, the couple’s lips almost touching. “i could say the same for you.”

youngmin is the one to close the distance, chasing for the younger’s lips. donghyun kisses back just as hard while his hands roam around the older’s torso. they run along youngmin’s chest, feeling up his abs then come back up to the wide expanse of his shoulders. donghyun tucks them underneath the suit jacket; and luckily youngmin gets the memo because he’s taking them off in a hurry, never once leaving the younger’s lips. the older’s hands return to donghyun’s lithe waist and his mouth moves down to his partner’s neck.

“take that shit off, donghyun.” youngmin’s breath sending chills down donghyun’s spine and eliciting a mewl from his mouth. the younger immediately gets out off his jacket and tosses it to somewhere on the room.

youngmin takes this opportunity to unbutton more of donghyun’s shirt, exposing his milky skin. the new introduction of air makes the smaller hiss; but, soon enough youngmin saves him from it, sucking on his neck again.

“so pretty… and to think that this is all mine.” the older mutters as a bit of the necklace gets tugged on while he’s biting donghyun’s neck.

donghyun on the other hand brings his mouth closer to youngmin’s ear and groans desperately, “kiss me.”

something inside youngmin snaps – he crashes into donghyun’s lips, picking him up by his thighs. he carries him to their bed and places him down gently, all whilst still passionately making out with him. donghyun is laying on the bed, legs spread and wrapped around the older leaning above him.

“fuck, donghyun, your thighs.” youngmin curses into the younger’s mouth, feeling him whimper as he massages said thighs.

donghyun reaches for youngmin’s buttons, beginning to unbutton them – but is interrupted when a phone starts ringing.

“fucking hell.” youngmin grumbles before pulling away from the younger who whines at the loss of contact. he picks up the phone. “hello?” youngmin says angrily.

“good evening, sir, this is solstice calling to see if you’re still going to come here. it is now 7:20 and you booked a reservation for 7:30, which is in ten minutes.” the person on the other side of the line responds in a cool (almost robotic) tone.

youngmin glances at donghyun through his peripheral vision, seeing his obviously wrecked appearance. “i’m sorry, i don’t think we’ll be able to make it.”

“it’s all fine, sir, have a good night.” the line cuts off. youngmin sighs and puts his phone back on the dresser.

“now,” youngmin turns and shoots donghyun a predatory look. “where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a while!! i hope you liked this, especially for baby donghyun's bday!!  
> and i hope yall will be okay with a lil spicy stuff here and there hehe
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome! come find me on @/maifoychan on twitter (if i knew how to link it i would)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two days late and i’m so so sorry :( chapter is also v patchy, but i wanted it out as soon as i got wifi. enjoy<3

“oof.” youngmin grunts as something heavy lands on his lap.

“good morning, my love!”

youngmin smiles at the sound of the familiar voice. he opens his eyes slowly and peeks through his lashes to see a grinning donghyun. “good morning.” the older replies back, tiredness still evident in his voice.

“how’s the love of my life feeling?” donghyun asks as his fingers tap on youngmin’s blanket-covered chest.

the older simply laughs. “i just woke up, how do you think i feel?”

donghyun laughs too. “my poor baby.” he says as he coos at and babies his much-too-old-to-be-babied husband.

youngmin laughs while swatting away donghyun’s grabby hands. he motions with his hands for the younger to lie down on him and watches as his spouse’s face lights up. the two get comfy, donghyun placing his head in the crook of youngmin’s neck.

they stay like that peacefully until youngmin breaks the silence. “so what was with that overly  _ sweet _ greeting, hmm?” he eyes donghyun as he plays with the hair covering his forehead.

donghyun widens his eyes in a mix of confusion and disbelief, but he quickly masks it as soon as he realises what’s up (just enough so that youngmin doesn’t think about it any further). “oh, uhh.. it’s nothing! can’t i show love to my baby?” he feigns betrayal as he cups the older’s face.

youngmin chuckles  _ again _ (reasonably so, he’s still too tired to make coherent sentences), as if to reply with  _ i was just asking _ .

the older is about to fall asleep again when he feels squirming around his lower half. “oi, quit rubbing yourself on my morning wood.” youngmin says with no bite, flicking donghyun’s forehead.

donghyun has the audacity to  _ laugh _ at him. instead of replying, he instead rolls off his husband and slides off of bed towards the door. “i made breakfast, it’s gonna get cold.” he teases with a wink.

 

when youngmin finally decides to get out of bed and head to the dining room, no one is present — except for a big american breakfast that youngmin never could have imagined he’d lay eyes on in his lifetime. on the table is a big plate of toast, bacon, eggs and sausages and next to that plate is  _ another _ gigantic plate of just waffles drenched in syrup with a scoop of what seems to be butter. before his eyes melt out of its sockets, donghyun pops around the corner holding two mugs.

“look who decided to finally get up.” the younger tuts jokingly. “sit, baby.”

youngmin obeys far too willingly, even to the point that he bumps his hip on one of the chairs (to which donghyun laughs, of course). donghyun looks at the older in fondness, youngmin’s childishness showing when he digs into the food a little too excitedly, like he hasn’t eaten in decades.

“so what’s with the setup?” youngmin says through a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

“chew, baby, relax.” donghyun chuckles at his endearing act. “i mean, why not? i was bored so i tried something new.”

youngmin doesn’t want to tell donghyun that he knows  _ something _ is up (he just can’t put his finger on it) and instead resolves to shut up and keep eating.

it takes a while for the older to notice that donghyun is just watching him eat without even having a single plate in front of him, so he offers a slice of toast with bacon, egg and sausage stacked on top. before the ‘food train’ even gets near donghyun’s mouth, the younger stops him. “that’s for you, love.”

youngmin pulls a mock angry face (which donghyun finds  _ incredibly _ adorable). “i’m not gonna let the person i know that eats the most go hungry.” he adamantly retorts. “say ah.”

donghyun, who knows he can’t do anything, just complies and takes a bite of the food he made. his eyes widen in shock. “yo, wait, this is fire.”

“mhmm.” youngmin simply nods, taking another slice and feeding it to donghyun (who, this time, doesn’t refuse nor complain).

 

&

 

youngmin is a workaholic. he may not admit to it, always saying that it’s just because it’s his responsibility, but it’s true: mr im youngmin is a workaholic. he stays cooped up in his office doing whatever the hell a team manager does. sometimes he even does random things. like that one time donghyun caught him asleep in front of an online shopping site (it’s so typical of him that it  _ hurts _ ).

so, it’s no wonder that when donghyun opens the heavy wooden door, he finds the older hunched over his computer screen, the only light source in the room.

donghyun tuts, making youngmin look up from his work and sport a small smile before lowering his head again.

donghyun clears his throat, “um, mr. im, what are you doing out this late?”

youngmin once again raises his head, this time with an eyebrow raised. “donghyun, what?”

“that’s  _ mr. kim _ , to you, sir.”

youngmin scoffs. “oh, so we’re not married now, huh?”

“no, no!” donghyun hurriedly says. “just in this universe.” (insert a wink).

“well,  _ mr. kim _ , can’t you see i’m working? you have eyes, do you not?” the older says with a smirk.

“ooh, playing the douchebag boss, that’s kinda sexy.” donghyun breaks from their little roleplay, causing youngmin to chuckle. “am i not allowed to strike up a conversation with my boss?”

“mm, no, i was just playing.”

the room goes quiet and youngmin has his concentrated work face back on. with a shake of his head, donghyun approaches his husbands desk. youngmin gets a shock when the younger unceremoniously plops right next to his work space.

“are my secretaries allowed to do this?” youngmin lowers his glasses like every other typical sexy ceo (think people like christian from fifty shades).

“yeah.” donghyun replies nonchalantly. “they’re also allowed to do this.” donghyun hops off of the desk and into youngmin’s lap.

“so would i let mr. park woojin do this?”

“who said woojin would be your secretary? he’d probably be a rival ceo.”

the older chuckles. “true, true.”

“plus, i’m your fiancé, so it’s cool.”

“oh, you’re my fiancé now?” youngmin looks at donghyun in amusement. “do we have sex in my office? is it that type of universe?”

donghyun uses a hand to cover his reddening face (though it’s probably too dark to even see it). with a slap to his shoulder, donghyun says to youngmin, “not that type of universe! i’m meant to be your emotional support boy.”

“emotional what?”

“emotional support boy. you know, who you turn to when you’re emotionally unstable — basically like your counsellor” donghyun explains matter-of-factly.

youngmin makes a noise of acknowledgment. “am i emotionally unstable?”

“no,” donghyun says, “but i know you’re tired. so spill.”

you see, what comes with being a workaholic is that you barely have any time to relieve yourself of stress (in terms of talking it out). to add to that, youngmin is the type to handle his stresses on his own. it hurts donghyun to know that sometimes, there’s just nothing he can do. so on this extra special day (that youngmin has probably forgotten), he wants to make it up to his ever so hardworking husband.

youngmin’s face turns serious, which scares the younger.  _ maybe i pushed a button i wasn’t supposed to? _ , he thinks to himself. but his thoughts are quickly pushed to the back of his head when he feels youngmin snuggle into his chest and his arms tighten around his sides.

“it’s hard…” donghyun feels vibrations from youngmin’s mumbling.

donghyun strokes the older’s hair in hopes of comforting him.

“it’s not even supposed to be hard, i just feel like so many things are piling up on my shoulders and i’m afraid i might break soon.”

“baby, you’re doing so well.” donghyun reassures. “you can’t help how you feel, so it’s okay if you feel like it’s hard.”

youngmin just nods into donghyun’s chest. “thank you, donghyun. i’m so grateful for having you in my life.”

the younger kisses youngmin on his forehead sweetly. “you’re welcome. remember, i’m always here for you, so you can talk to me whenever.”

youngmin lifts his head up and gives a chaste kiss to donghyun’s mouth.

“by the way, i made a reservation for solstice, that’s where we’re having dinner tonight.”

“you don’t think we’ll end up cancelling this one again?” the older teases.

donghyun pushes youngmin away jokingly. “shut up.”

 

&

 

the couple pull up to solstice clad in their rather suave suits.

donghyun greets the clerk at the entrance. “reservation for two under mr. im donghyun.”

after checking the list briefly, the clerk says, “right this way, sirs.”

the waiter leads the two around the dimly lit restaurant. youngmin looks around and sees almost all the patrons inside are young couples. it’s a pretty hip restaurant because they’re very inclusive, what with their menu having great range (vegans and keto dieters alike dine here).

youngmin’s daydream ends when the waiter stops at a two-person booth, situated more towards the back of the restaurant.

“wow.” youngmin’s mouth hangs agape.

“i know right. the view’s almost as beautiful as me.” donghyun jokes, which earns him a light slap to the shoulder.

they take their seats and are handed the menu. youngmin gets shocked for the nth time today.

“you don’t think this stuff is too expensive, donghyun?”

“nah, it’s fine.” donghyun replies calmly. “i’ll pay for whatever we decide to get.”

“no!” youngmin whisper-shouts.

“yes, i will. my treat.” donghyun flashes a mischievous smile. youngmin raises a brow dubiously, but argues no further.

in the end, the two decide to get steak and share a slice of cheesecake.

“you know, you could’ve gotten something expensive, i really don’t mind.”

“i’m fine, steak is fancy enough.” youngmin quips.

the couple don’t wait long (maybe, about 15 minutes?) for the food to come. youngmin spots the waiter with their food and donghyun watches his eyes turn into stars (so adorable, if you ask donghyun).

“fillet mignon with red wine reduction.” the waiter states.

“thank you.” the two say in unison.

“enjoy your meal, sir.” the waiter says with a wink directed to donghyun, who flashes a polite yet awkward smile. youngmin watches the waiter walk away with a piercing gaze (if looks could kill, truly).

the two dig into their meals, youngmin being a little bit more rough with his (ironically) tender piece of meat. donghyun watches his husband sulk with an endeared smile.

“youngmin.”

“what?” the older snaps (and quickly regrets it).

donghyun laughs. “come here.”

youngmin brings his face close to donghyun’s, tilting to the side thinking the younger would say something to him over the loud surroundings. donghyun takes at peek at his peripheral, smirking when he sees the flirty waiter looking at their table. donghyun takes youngmin’s chin with his fingers and kisses the other on the lips.

youngmin pulls away, stunned. “what… was that for?”

“you’re such a cutie when you sulk.” donghyun takes another look and smiles when he sees that the waiter is gone. “i really couldn’t help it.”

“just eat.” youngmin mumbles, his blushing face tilted downwards.

 

after they have their empty plates taken away, a separate waiter comes with a small slice of cheesecake with a lit candle and the words ‘happy birthday my love!” written with strawberry purée on the plate. donghyun watches as youngmin’s eyes widen in delight, mentally patting himself on the back for making his lover so happy.

“do you like cheesecake?” donghyun asks.

“wait, i can’t believe i forgot my own birthday!”

“you didn’t answer my question.” the younger pouts. youngmin smiles at him lovingly. “yes, i like cheesecake. i also love you.”

“i love you too.” donghyun says as a hand holds youngmin’s. “happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos really do make my day so if you do give me one !!! you've already made someone smile today hehe  
> hope you enjoyed reading <3


End file.
